Centre of Attention
by Sapphearceskyy
Summary: The Storm Hawks have won a lot of battles right? Though do they get recognition? No! Until now. Magazines, tv, whatever they get it all but what happens when the sky knight who was against it all, gets it all? And forgets about his squadron along the way?
1. Chapter 1 Recognition, please?

Me: Hey guys! My second story! So how was your Christmas and New Years into twenty ten? Mine was… okay I guess but I got to admit it wasn't all the best I've ever had but no matter ^^. Anyways… I bet you want to read me story! If no… then why read this hey? This chapter might be a little short but that's so it can give you a little taste of what's next to come… kind of. Anyways, for those who _do_ want to read this story… STORY AWAY!

I own nothing! And I _hate_ it! Hmph.

* * *

Chapter 1- Recognition, please?

" Aaaaaaaaah!"

" Nooooooooo!"

" Retreat! Retreat!"

" No you fools! I didn't give out an order!"

" Ha, looks like your _best_ talons surely proved themselves Ravess!" Piper laughed.

" Oh you shut up! One day we'll bring you Hawks down!" Ravess shouted before flying off.

" And we'll be ready for it! Come on Storm Hawks, let's head back to the Condor," Aerrow ordered flying off back to the Condor with Piper, Finn and Junko following.

When the Storm Hawks reached the Condor, they parked their bikes into the hangar bay then walked onto the bridge where Stork was driving the ship.

" Yes! Hi-fives all around dudes!" Finn raised his hands receiving hi-fives from Aerrow, Junko, Piper and Raddar.

" Another attempt from the Cyclonians and another victory for us. Cyclonis should really know when to give up," Piper smiled.

" Yes but we know she won't, but that's not a problem for us," Aerrow said standing proud.

" Man I only wish the Atmos would give us a little credit at least," Finn said pouting.

" What do you mean Finn?"

" We're like the youngest squadron ever and we've beaten so many Cyclonians head on and have come out on top and still, you don't see our faces on magazines like ' _Atmosias Greatest Squads_,' '_Sky High Heroes_'. My face isn't even on _' Hottest Guys Ever'_ or _' Lookin' Good Bachelors_,' or any other magazine like that. Plus, we've never been on TV before!" Finn whinged.

" Sure we haven't been on a magazine but we've been on TV. Remember the time when the media was always with us when Carver was part of the Storm Hawks?" Aerrow said trying to prove a point.

" Sure we _were_ on TV but the only reason we _were_ on was because that no good Carver joined us. Besides, he worked for Cyclonis. Do _you_ remember that there was a picture of _you_ in a_ jail cell_, on the newspaper?"

" Alright I guess that wasn't a good headlines for us but Finn, being on magazines and TV or any other form of media isn't the reason we do what we do. We're the Storm Hawks so we could fight off and defeat the Cyclonians and any other harm to Atmosia. Right Piper?"

" You're right Aerrow but…"

" But what?"

" Well… for once, I actually have to agree with Finn," Piper admitted.

" You what!?" Everybody exclaimed at the same time.

" Well… yes we're the Storm Hawks to defeat the Cyclonians and win this war but seriously Aerrow, it'd be nice to at least get a little recognition. All the other squadrons always get mentioned and receive credit. Us… we protect a whole terra that isn't even _our_ terra and we don't get _anything_. I'm not trying to brag and all but… I don't think Atmosia would be as safe as it is if we weren't around. Cyclonis would have already gotten the upper hand by now and Atmosia would have already come to its end. I just… I just don't think it's fare for us and after all like Finn said, we've probably won more victories than some other squadrons and yet we're the youngest out of them all," Piper finished and Aerrow sighed.

" Alright guys, I guess you are right. We might not be getting any recognition from everyone else which really isn't fare to us, but when the war with the Cyclonians begin and we end up on top, Atmosia is sure to give us credit," Aerrow said trying to comfort everyone who all looked down.

" And how long will that take? We can't wish for the war to start just because we want our name in the media, we're not even ready yet. What happens if we don't even win? What happens if Atmosia wins though yet one or some or even _all _of us… don't make it? If we win, we all make it out and get on the media, people would have probably… perished and it'll just probably mourning the whole way through," Piper exclaimed.

Everyone's heads were now low and Aerrow just felt terrible. He decided to just walk off into his room just in case he said something that could have easily backfired and with Piper thinking about it and all, anything he said just could have _easily_. He closed the door but opened it again stepping back onto the bridge.

" Alright guys, we have to stop thinking about this. We just won another victory against those stupid talons," Aerrow said trying to lighten up the mood and it was slowly working as everyone slowly lifted their heads.

" You're right Aerrow. Did you hear the talons shout when they fell?" Junko laughed.

" Oh Ravess's reaction was priceless!" Finn laughed and soon everyone was laughing, Stork just continued driving but had a small smile upon his mouth.

" Well that settles it. Stork let's head off to Terra Tropica," Aerrow ordered smiling and Stork followed. Everyone shouted with excitement. Piper just smiled at Aerrow and he smiled back at her. " Hey Piper, can you set a course?"

" Sure thing Aerrow," Piper smiled going into her room to get her maps.

Everyone then went to their rooms to get ready for Terra Tropica. Little did they know there was a surprise in store for them when they got there.

* * *

Me: Hmm… what do you think is in store guys? Anyways… short right? And for me… pretty plain. Well what do _you_ guys think? I don't have much to say except REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE! Reviews will be much appreciated ^^. 1+1=2! Chapter twos on its way!


	2. Chapter 2 Surf's up

Me: Hey. Well what can I say, chapter two's up. [Sigh] I only got three reviews for my chapter one and I hoped for more. Sorry this is kind of late but I thought that if I delayed this chapter for a few more days, a few more reviews would have rolled up but no. Anyway I hope this will get more reviews and thanks for the three who reviewed. STORY AWAY.

Nope I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2- Surf's up!

* * *

_Previously…_

'_Everyone then went to their rooms to get ready for Terra Tropica. Little did they know there was a surprise in store for them when they got there.'_

_And now…_

_

* * *

_

**Piper's POV**

" Terra Tropica in site," Stork's voice was heard over the intercom.

I had just finished packing for the beach, dressing and even counted my crystal collection. Now decided to check up on my best friend. I walked out of my room onto the corridor until I reached Aerrow's door where I knocked.

" Come in," I heard a happy Aerrow.

I slid the door open and the first thing I saw straight was his bed. I walked in and saw Aerrow in his bathroom fixing or messing up his hair. He was also humming a random, though happy tune.

" Well well well, someone's in a good mood." I walked into his bathroom and starting fixing up his hair the way_ I_ liked it, Aerrow didn't seem to mind and just stood their looking at my reflection.

" Are _you _happy?" he asked me smiling.

" Hmm… yeah I guess so," I said continuing to fix his hair.

" Then I'm happy"

" Wait, but you looked like you were already happy before I walked in"

" That's because I figured that my squadron would be happy since we're going to Terra Tropica. Asking you was me just making sure. If my squadron is happy then I'm happy," he said continuing to smile which was kind of creeping me out a little.

" Well… uhh… that's good to know," I said just trying to agree with him. I then was about done fixing up his hair, so I took my hands away and put them on my hips for approval at my work.

" Wow Piper, my hair looks great. I should get you to do it for me more often," he smiled checking out his hair in the mirror. Apparently, the style I liked, he liked too. It was his usual messy hair, I just messed it up more.

" I'd be happy to do it for you Aerrow. After all, a sky knight must look his best and even though other people might not like it, you and I always will," I said smiling. He then smiled still looking at his reflection then turning around to face me, he was smirking mischievously.

" What?"

" Oh nothing it's just…" but before he finished what he was about to say, he grabbed me by my thighs and threw me over his shoulders.

" AHAHAHA put me down Aerrow! Ahahaha!" I said laughing as his spun.

" As you wish your majesty," he said before throwing me onto his bed and throwing himself on it too beside me.

" Majesty aye? Well then, I order you too massage my back," I said sitting on his bed tapping my back.

" As you wish your _Piperness_," he said as I smiled.

Aerrow got up onto his knees and sat up behind me. He rested his hands onto both my shoulders then started pressing down my back with his thumbs making circular motions.

" Wow Aerrow. For a sky knight, you're great at massaging," I said smiling as he massaged my back.

" Maybe I could be your personal masseur"

" Really?" I asked happily turning my head around to him.

" Well sure if you want. Besides, no charge," he said grinning.

" Now how can I refuse? But I'll have to pay you somehow"

" Don't worry about it Piper"

" You sure?"

" Of course!"

" Well thanks Aerrow," I smiled thanking hi as I turned forward again and let him massage my back again. " Say could you go a little lower… lower… lower… more in the middle… harder please… harder… harder"

" You ready for it Piper?"

" Go for it," he then pressed down hard massaging me. " Oh yeah like that! That feels good," I shouted out. He then laughed at my reaction.

" How does this feel?"

" Real good Aerrow. You've got miracle hands you know," I smiled with my eyes closed and him chuckling.

" What are you two!?" Finn didn't finish his sentence as he shot into Aerrow's room.

" What's wrong Finn?"

" I was going to come and tell you guys that we're here but before I knocked, I heard… weird sounds," he said smiling

" Weird sounds?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Yep and I wasn't going to disturb you guys because I thought you two were making…"

" Making what?" I asked suspiciously.

" Out," Finn simply said.

Aerrow and I still didn't know what he was talking about until Finn raised both his eyebrows then dropped them. He then grinned. Aerrow and I finally caught on.

" Wha-what! We weren't!" I shouted.

" No-no Finn, it's not like that!" Aerrow shouted defending both of us.

" Oh don't worry you two, your secrets safe with me," Finn winked before running out.

" There is no secret Finn! And nothing happened!" Aerrow shouted out from his room.

" Whatever you say dude!"

" Man I'm going to kill Finn!" I said making Aerrow laugh.

" And when you do, make sure to call me so I can join in" I laughed.

" Will do. Well I better get my stuff so we can head out to the beach"

" Sure thing"

I walked out of Aerrow's room and went to mine so I could grab my bag for the beach. When I had gotten my things, I walked out of my room and went to the hangar bay where all the guys were, except Stork of course.

We made our way down to the beach on our rides. It was sort of crowded but we found enough space for us under some palm trees. It was quite a long distance from the Condor, but we had our rides so we didn't have to walk all the way there and back.

" What time is it Piper?" Aerrow asked.

" Um it's… 12:00 pm"

" Already? Guess we could just spend our whole day relaxing," Aerrow decided.

" Sounds good to me," Finn smiled.

" Me too," Junko agreed. Raddar chirped happily saying that he agreed.

" I agree. After all, I should get some time to relax before I go back to working again," I decided.

" Well that settles it. We're staying here for the whole day. I bet Stork would also want the day off too without us around".

" Let's hit the waves!" Finn shouted out.

" Sorry Finn but you have to help us set up the umbrellas, seats, blanket and the barbeque before you go".

" Fine whatever but this better be quick," Finn said reluctantly.

We all then started fixing our spot. Junko set up our portable barbeque, Raddar spread out the picnic blanket, Aerrow set up the chairs and Finn and I did the umbrellas. The umbrellas were the hardest to put up since they kept closing so it took two. I would've asked Aerrow to help me instead, but he insisted to do the chairs and since he's the commander, he got to do it.

" Here Finn, put some sunscreen on or else you're not aloud to go into the water"

" Right away _mother_," Finn answered in a way that got onto my nerves.

" Finn," Aerrow said with a '_don't-talk-to-Piper-like-that_' tone, which made a smile appear on my face.

" Fine _daddy,_" Finn said again with that annoying tone.

" Finn!" Aerrow and I both said getting agitated.

" Alright alright, gosh dudes," Finn gave up annoying us then started putting on sunscreen. The rest of us did the same thing too. " I'm done, can I go _now_?"

" Go"

Finn first took off his shirt revealing his chest and six-pack, and just wearing his yellow board shorts. " Oh yeah baby. Let's go dudes," Finn said about to run down but was stopped by Aerrow.

" Hey Finn. I'll verse you in surfing? Loser has to do the winner's chores for a whole month," Aerrow challenged with a smirk.

" Two months and you're on!"

" You want to come guys?"

" I'll come in later. Right now I want to make a sandcondor," Junko smiled as he picked up his shovel and his condor-shaped bucket.

" What about you Raddar?"

Raddar just made some screeches and pointed to Junko.

" Me? But I'm building a sandcondor Raddar," Junko said confused.

" No Junko. He'll go in later too but he wants to help you," I said informing the wallop.

" Oh, so you want to help me? Sure little buddy, let's go," Junko then gave a shovel to Raddar. They went off not far in an open area to create their work.

" Piper?"

" Right now all I want to do is lay here and relax for a bit, but I'll make sure to join you later on Aerrow."

" Well, if you want then you can judge us to see who wins," Aerrow offered.

" Hmm… well okay then. I'll at least get to sit here."

" Cool, I'll meet you back here later on."

Aerrow then took off his shirt revealing his chest, six pack and red board shorts. Aerrow had the same six-pack as Finn accept his was much more obvious, and to my liking. Especially since he was just standing in front of me.

" Here Piper can you mind my shirt please?" I nodded with a smile as he threw it to me. "Come on Finn, I've got a competition to win," Aerrow laughed then running down to the water.

" No way man!" Finn ran down to the ocean too.

I then sat on my seat while watching the guys surf.

**Aerrow's POV**

" So who's first Finn?"

" Hmm… you can go first"

" Alright _I'll _go first," I agreed and got a suspicious look from Finn.

" No! I'll go first," Finn changed his mind thinking I had agreed to easily.

Finn ran down to the shore carrying his surfboard. He then got on and started paddling further out to sea trying to find a good wave. Not far from where he was, Finn spotted a big one. A big wave, plus a Finn, plus a deal and the prize being no chores for two months, Finn obviously had to take it.

" You're going down Aerrow!" Finn shouted out to me as he rode the wave smoothly.

Wow, I would never have thought Finn could be so steady on a board. If only the same could be said when he's in the sky on he's ride.

A few miles away from where I was standing, I could hear some girls around Piper's age shouting and wooing for Finn. Obviously with that much attention, Finn just had to walk to them instead of me. I had to walk all the way where he was while carrying my large surfboard.

"Thanks Finn for leaving me behind." My tone dripped with sarcasm and so did my fake smile.

" Sorry dude, but the Finnster has to put his ladies first." Finn put his arms around the two closest girls and they just giggled. " Your up, but you can just give it up now if you're too embarrassed to try and beat me".

I put on my thinking face for a second knowing what to say. " Ehh I'll take my chances. After all, I admit yours was a clean surf, but sometimes you got to play dirty to win." I said with a smile and he just gave me another one of his suspicious looks. " You watching up their Piper!?" I shouted out to Piper making sure her eyes were on me as I surfed.

" Waiting for your turn Aerrow!" Piper shouted back making me smile at her answer.

" So, making sure your girlfriend is watching now aye" Finn gave me a big grin.

" First Finn, she's not my girlfriend and second of all, she's judging us"

" Oh right," I received a dumbstruck look from Finn.

I then walked into the water, got on my board and paddle further out. As I sat on my board waiting for a wave, I noticed that the sun was beating down onto, me but not too much so it would burn. The sky was a perfect blue, people were laughing and playing, the water was literally crystal clear and it was calm. A perfect day, except for the part that the water was calm, especially when it was my turn to surf and Piper was watching me from afar. Great just great.

" I think it's time for you to turn back Aerrow! Looks like the water isn't going to move for you man!" I heard Finn shout from ashore. I turned around and smiled at him.

" You give up so easily Finn!" I shouted then turned forward. My luck had changed because the water had started swaying a little more. More, more until yes! Huge waves were coming in and my chance to impress Finn and his big ego, plus Piper.

I swam up to an enormous wave that was way bigger then Finn's and in no time flat, I entered it from one end. The wave was so big, I could stand up straight and it still wouldn't touch me.

The walls of the wave were on both sides so I bet Piper, Finn or anyone else for that fact couldn't see me. It looked like I was reaching to the other end of the wave, but the end was getting smaller and the water ceiling was lowering. At anytime the whole wave could just collapse on me, but I wasn't going to let any water stop me.

I was wishing for either my board to go faster or the wave to get bigger. I was wishing so hard and I was now bending lower by the second so the water ceiling couldn't touch me. Finally to my luck, I could see the beach and everyone on it could see me. I looked onto the shore and there were a huge amount of girls and Finn near the water. I could see everyone else standing to watch me. I thought I could even see a small camera crew.

The ceiling of the wave had now disappeared so I could fully stand up. Piper had stood up from her chair and was waving, so I couldn't help but wave back at her while ending the rest of the wave very smoothly.

When the wave have had ended, I sat back down and looked behind me if any other waves were worth riding. There were heaps, but I've already shamed Finn enough. I turned forward and I could see about every girl on the beach shouting and wooing for me this time, except one, Piper. She was still near the rest of our things and was waving at me. I waved back at her making her grin wide. I then decided that it was time to return back to shore.

I then stopped paddling when I felt it was shallow enough for me to walk out of the water safely. When I stepped onto the beach, so many girls were surrounding me. Including the girls that were surrounding Finn. They were all pushing and shoving each other trying to get to me. I kind of liked the attention I guess, but the noise of so much screaming girls just annoyed me. I then heard someone who was eager to come near me was then pushing girls back. It was Finn.

" Uh so dude, Aerrow my man…uhh… does this still mean the bet's still on?" he asked with embarrassed eyes.

" Of course Finn," I said smiling at him and him his mouth gaping.

" Bu-bu-but… fine. Come on, let's head back to Piper already," Finn said stubbornly as he pushed the ladies past, dragging me along with him. Though before I was free from all the attention, someone grabbed my other arm so I turned around.

" Hey." It was a girl, a pretty girl at that too. She had red hair and cornelian eyes just like Pipers.

" Uh hey," I said back smiling but was then pulled harder on my other arm by Finn. He felt like he really wanted to go back up and get away from all these girls who were interested in me more then him.

**Normal POV**

Finn was walking back up carrying his surfboard with one arm and dragging Aerrow up with the other. Aerrow was busy being dragged up by Finn and grasping onto his surfboard onto his other arm. They were heading off to where Junko, Raddar and Piper were.

" That was great Aerrow! You were good to Finn," Junko said smiling.

" Thanks buddy," Aerrow's said smiling.

" Thanks dude," Finn on the other hand said his plainly but who could blame him. He just had a bunch of girls run to Aerrow, Aerrow totally swiped him and he now had to do Aerrow's chores for two whole months.

" Well done boys. I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer so the winner is… it was a tough decision but… oh who am I kidding it was an obvious choice. Aerrow!" Piper said as she hugged Aerrow.

" You did great too Finn," Aerrow complimented.

" Whatever"

" Anyway Aerrow, your prize isn't just for Finn to do your chores for two months but… to now verse me!" Piper said happily. All the guys were dead silent until they exploded with laughter, besides Aerrow and Piper.

" What's so funny?" Aerrow asked wondrously.

" That's right. What _is_ so funny?" Piper asked with an annoyed tone.

" No offence Piper but," Finn stopped to laugh. " But Aerrow just swiped me and I'm a brilliant surfer. What do you think he's going to do to you? Especially since you don't know how to even stand up on the board," Finn continued laughing making Piper grow more infuriated at how much lack of belief he had in her.

" Well how would _you _know? You've _never_ seen me surf!" Piper shot back.

" We haven't seen you surf because you _can't_!" Finn still laughed.

" Finn that's enough. Don't insult Piper like that. Don't worry Piper, I'll go easy on you," Aerrow smiled at her but instead of her smiling back, she wore a face of horror.

" What! Oh no you don't unless you don't want to win this prize. Whoever win's this round has to do the losers chores for _five whole months_," Piper said bravely as she received gasps from everyone.

" Five whole months! But Piper are you sure about this?" Aerrow asked unbelievably.

" Definitely! Are you?"

" Alright then," Aerrow agreed with a smirk.

" Well then," Piper took off her shorts revealing her bikini bottoms. She gabbed the hem of her shirt then brought it over her head. She revealed her body wearing only her necklace, and her blue orange and midnight blue bikini.

' _Woah Piper,'_ Aerrow could only think astounded by his female companion's perfect physique.

" Let's get going Aerrow and by the way… you're up first," Piper decided.

" Hm, fine with me. Finn, Junko and Raddar, you three are our judges," Aerrow decided.

Aerrow and Piper then ran to the shore. Piper stopped before she hit the water but Aerrow was once again paddling. He found another gigantic wave. Similar to the other one he rode earlier.

Aerrow got into one end of the wave and as before, the ceiling and the walls of the water were around him so he couldn't be seen. The new wave was just longer so it took quite a while for Aerrow to be seen again. After a few minutes, Aerrow could finally be seen from the beach and he could see everyone too. He saw the guys at the top of the beach waving at him, so he waved back. Piper was also standing near the shore with her bored and was surrounded by all the other girls cheering.

" Watch this Piper!" Aerrow shouted right before his wave ended as he spun a 360. He then landed on the last remaining part of his wave and slid down once again, smoothly.

Girls were continuously shouting and wooing for Aerrow as they did before. The guys had run down to join Piper who was standing there clapping for him. Finn, Junko and Raddar were also shouting and wooing for Aerrow as he walked to them.

" Dude! Aerrow my _man_! That was _awesome_! Especially that clean 360 right at the end of the wave. Totally got the girls fired up!" Finn said as he put his arms over Aerrow's wet shoulders.

" That was so cool Aerrow! Man I wish I could do that! No offence Piper, but I'm not sure if you're able to top that," Junko admitted giving Piper a sad look.

" Oh really Junko? Well I got to admit that was awesome Aerrow. I guess I'll have to give it my best shot." Piper waved as entered the water and paddled. The girls on the beach were now quiet and even though a guy wasn't the one surfing the waves, they still came to watch.

Piper waited for the waves patiently and she had a huge amount of choices. She carefully eyed each one examining which would be the best to ride. Piper made up her decision. She started swimming to a wave that was enormous but was nearly equal to the size Aerrow had just ridden. She entered one end of the wave then disappeared behind the walls.

* * *

_-Back on the shore-_

_

* * *

_

" Oh look Aerrow, she's trying to do what you just did," Junko pointed out.

" Nah, I reckon she's going to try and do what you _first_ did Aerrow… you know, without the spin at the end. Now that's not going to get her anywhere," Finn smiled.

" Finn don't be so doubtful. Piper's a great opponent. I'm just glad I don't have to battle against her when we're in the sky. Piper's a girl who's full of surprises," Aerrow defended.

" Wait dude so you _want _her to win!?"

" She's an equally good opponent and I bet she'd be hard to beat. Though still, I'm not willing to do_ her_ chores for five whole months. She's a tough girl so just imagine what she has to do around the Condor."

_-Back on the waves-_

'_So the guys reckon I can't do this? Well I'll prove them wrong. If my calculations are correct… I'll just be able to make it to the end of this wave without it crashing onto me.'_ Piper thought strategically.

Piper's calculations were right and in no time at all, she made it to then end with no sweat. The next part was now a little more difficult. Right before her wave was just about to end, she called out.

" Hold your breath guys!"

Piper suddenly did a 360 on the waves just like Aerrow and landed straight into the start of another wave that was as big as the last one. " Success!" she cried out inside the other wave. " All I need to do now is make it to the end of this wave".

Piper was going fine, right until she saw the ceiling lowering. " Oh no!" she cried out. Was she going to make it?

* * *

_-Back on the shore-

* * *

_

" Oh look Piper's out of the wave. Just exactly how you did your first ride Aerrow," Finn pointed out.

" Hold your breath guys!" Piper had shouted out to them. They all look at each other curiously but looked back with eyes wide open. Piper had just done a clean 360 on the waves just like Aerrow. She then entered another wave.

The Storm Hawks who were watching were literally holding their breathes hypnotized with wonder on what she just did and what was going to happen next.

Piper was in the wave and couldn't be seen. By now all the guys on the beach had walked up to the shore to watch Piper surf. Everyone was waiting anxiously on what would happen next. They all then realized the wave was getting smaller and Piper still hadn't come out. The ceiling at the end of the wave was crashing and coming up to where Piper would've been. The whole ceiling was about to collapse and Piper still hadn't come out. Aerrow was getting a bit nervous that she hadn't appeared, though a bit happy because he wouldn't have to do his and Piper's chores for five months straight.

When the waves had only about a meter of it still up, everyone thought Piper was going to crash with the remaining wave. Suddenly in the surprise of everyone, Piper had got out just as the wave died down again. The wave might have stopped but Piper definitely didn't. When she got out of the wave, the first thing everyone saw was Piper up about a meter high in the _air _doing a 360. She then landed on a small wave while turning left and right. Piper then started doing all kinds of surfer tricks continuously until the wave had died. Like Finn and Aerrow, she had gotten off the last wave smoothly.

Piper then paddled back to shore only to meet up with guys who were cheering her. Whether it was because she just did some awesome, clean moves or they thought she was just plain hot.

She stepped out of the water with her hair on her face, but removed it by running a hand through her hair. To Aerrow, everything seemed like it was all in slow motion. His eyes where just stuck on her as she walked up smiling and carrying her board.

Before Piper could get to the guys, some other guys had surrounded her. They were pouring her with compliments and showing their flirtatious side, that is if they had one.

' _Go Piper alright. Man that is one hot scene for one hot girl,_' Aerrow couldn't help but think. In no time Piper had reached up to them.

" So guys, what do you think?" Piper smiled innocently. Finn was the first to completely regain his composure.

" Woah Piper! You were really great out there! I liked the end the most!" Junko complimented.

" I'm really sorry Aerrow but… Piper… that… was … awesome! I'm really really _really _sorry I_ ever_ doubted you! Say could you teach me some moves?" Finn pleaded.

" Thanks Junko. Maybe Finn, after all, I'm not going to be doing my chores for the next two months right Aerrow," Piper winked.

Aerrow pondered for a bit." What? I thought you said five?"

" I did, but I don't want to really burden you with everything I do for the next five months," Piper smiled at Aerrow who smiled back.

" Well thanks Piper. Looks like I'm still going to be doing some chores after all," Aerrow figured as they laughed.

* * *

_-Back at the Condor-

* * *

_

Stork was on his own and had just finished sterilizing the whole ship.

" Everyone's out, my baby's safe from any pests and it's finally quiet. I can finally get some peace while reading ' 1000 ways to defend your self and everything you own for Merbian dummies.' I'm not really keen on the last part, but it sound like a winner," Stork then relaxed on his own chair and was about to read his book.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

" What! Oh come on! I finally get the whole ship to myself and _this_ just _has_ to happen!" Stork went to his post and looked through a pair of scopes to check what was going on.

" Oh no! I better warn the others!"

Stork was about to step outside to find them. He looked around from the Condor and finally spotted his teammates.

" Ahhh they're too far away! How do I contact them? Aha radio!" Stork went up to the radio and tried to signal the Storm Hawks on their rides.

" Answer! Answer already!"

* * *

_-Back at the shore-

* * *

_

Everyone was still commenting on Piper's performance and how great it once. Raddar having such brilliant ears picked up a strange beeping. He recognised it was the radio on their bikes. He pushed through as much people as he could and ran to where the signal was coming from.

Raddar had finally got there and pressed the button to answer the radio.

" Hello pick up. Someone pick up!" Stork's pleading voice was heard. Since Raddar couldn't speak, he just squawked, or roared, or however he talked.

" Raddar is that you? Well if it is you, have to tell the others something."

Stork had told Raddar what was going on and so Raddar went off to tell or interpret the message to the others.

He first went up to Finn but Finn wasn't paying attention. Next up he went to Junko. Yet again, he didn't hear either. Piper noticed Raddar was trying to say something, but no one was listening.

" Raddar what are you doing? Is something wrong?"

Raddar nodded and tried telling them but obviously, they couldn't understand.

He sighed then started acting out something. He was pointing at his feet.

" Oh I love this game I love this game! Okay uh leg?" Finn guessed.

Raddar shook his head.

" Foot?" Junko guessed.

" Toes?" Aerrow guessed.

" Nails?" Piper guessed too

Raddar shook his head in frustration and did another action. He started flapping his arms.

" Bird?" Junko guessed.

Raddar just moved onto pointing at his feet again.

" Feet?"

" Bird feet?"

" Bird toes?

" Chickens foot?" Finn guessed and received a strange look. " What? I'm just guessing here."

Raddar went back to his bird interpretation.

" We already know it's a bird Raddar. Man you're not very good at this game you know," Finn informed making Raddar roll his eyes.

" Maybe it's a type of bird. Um a chicken?" Piper pondered but Raddar shook his head again.

" Penguin?"

" Rooster?"

" Finch?"

" Hawk?" Aerrow guessed and Raddar moved back to pointing at his foot again.

" Um Hawks leg?" Finn tried.

" Hawks foot?"

" Hawks nail?"

" Talons!" Piper suddenly cried out.

" I was going to say that! Oh man I hate this game! I hate this game!" Finn crossed his arms pouting.

" Good job Piper. You're really good," Junko smiled.

" Thanks Junko but look" Piper was pointing to the sky. " Talons!"

They all looked and Aerrow was the first to speak.

" Oh no"

* * *

Me: CLIFFIE! Weird, I write a small chapter then a long chapter. Oh well. You like? You know what I want right? REVIEWS! I'm fine even if you drop just to say hi but of course something about my story. 1,2, 3 time's a charm! Chapter three's coming but guess what guys! If I don't get at least five reviews for this chapter then no chapter three. [Gasp] Sorry guys but you know an authors got to do what they got to do, unless I just really want to post up my next chapter. So pass this story to all your friends on fanfiction! Plus the next chapter is mostly action! So get going guys and start reviewing! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Wrecked Vacation

Me: Well hey guys I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for threatening not to put up this chapter if I didn't get enough reviews. I'm what you could probably call a 'greedy little author who just want reviews'.

Finn: Yep that just about sums it up.

Piper: Oh shut up Finn. You're just greedy so you can't say anything.

Finn: Whatever!

Me: ANYWAYS! Before those two get going into a fight, let's go on to the actual story with the actual fight, which are the Storm Hawks against the Cyclonians! Didn't see that one coming now did you ;) Well you know how it goes… STORY AWAY! And thanks to my reviewers! I love you all!

Don't make me say whatever I own because you know it's NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 3- Wrecked vacation

* * *

_Previously…_

' " _Thanks Junko but look" Piper was pointing to the sky. " Talons!"_

_They all looked and Aerrow was the first to speak._

" _Oh no" '_

_And now…_

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

" Aerrow what are we going to do? Our weapons are back at the Condor, and it'll just take to much time flying there just to get them!" Piper pointed out.

" You're right. We'll just have to fight them by hand and make sure they don't get to anyone on this terra. Besides, their just talons right? It's not like the Dark Ace is here," Aerrow said trying to be optimistic.

" Uh Aerrow?"

" What is it Junko?"

"The Dark Ace _is _here!"

" What!" Aerrow squinted his eyes to try and get better focus in the direction of the talons. Unfortunately, Junko was right.

" Alright guys, this makes things a bit more difficult but hey, we're the Storm Hawks. We've beaten the Dark Ace before! Well maybe without the lack of weapons but that's not the point," Aerrow slowly lacking confidence.

" You're right Aerrow. We've beaten him before and we'll do it again!" Piper said confidently.

" Good. Finn, ride back to the Condor and tell Stork to get in the air. The rest of you… let's fly!"

Everyone did as they were ordered. Aerrow didn't have to say it but the rest was to take care of the talons while he took care of the Dark Ace.

" Aerrow, a pleasure to meet you here," Dark Ace snickered on his ride.

" I wish I could say them about you. Actually I take that back, I'm glad I'm not saying it," Aerrow shot.

" Oooh touchy touchy Aerrow I must say but, bravely spoken. See Aerrow, that's why you would make such great talon. With all that fierceness in you, Master Cyclonis would be more then happy for you to be one of her recruits. So are you up to it then?"

" Let me think. No! Now Dark Ace, what do you want?"

" Cutting to the chase are we? I must say that's one of the things I like bout you Aerrow, you're not a time waster unlike your pathetic squadron. So I'll ask you again, are you up to serving the Cyclonians? You'll be able to have as much power you can dream of, and you'll probably be a top commander such as I," Dark Ace grinned.

" The only thing that I want to do with you Cyclonains is fight you. By the way, my squadron isn't pathetic. Now, what do you want Dark Ace!?" Aerrow was getting angrier by the moment.

Dark Ace sighed. " Well if you must know, Master Cyclonis heard the Storm Hawks were on Terra Tropica. She then sent me with a few talons here so we could have some…_ fun_"

" I don't know what your view of _fun_ is, but I bet it's not mine. Now go Dark Ace before us Storm Hawks wipe the air with you," Aerrow stood up on his ride.

" Well Master Cyclonis just felt it was time to gather more prisoners, and I was more then pleased to the job for her. Now is it just me or are you missing some of your team's equipment? Say, your weapons?"

" With or without equipments, I'll still beat you as usual," Aerrow said fiercely.

He then jumped onto Dark Ace's ride and kicked him right into the stomach. The Dark Ace staggered on his skimmer for a bit, but finally found his composure. The Dark Ace took out his switchblade and swung it at Aerrow, but Aerrow luckily ducked just in time.

" Well Aerrow, so the only thing you can do is duck? Not very impressive but I might as well add that I'm not your main problem here," Dark Ace grinned.

" Dark Ace, your always my problem but what are you talking about?" Dark Ace just kept on grinning and averted his eyes behind Aerrow. Aerrow then turned around, bad idea.

As soon as Dark Ace heard the gasp of Aerrow finally catching on to what was happening, he kicked Aerrow straight into his stomach. Aerrow fell back and as soon as Dark Ace was about to swing at him with his sword, Aerrow flipped back and landing on his own ride.

" I'll get you Dark Ace later on! Come on Raddar, we have to go rescue those people!"

Aerrow took control of his ride and went down to help those who were getting attacked and captured by the talons. Aerrow would have sent Piper and Junko to deal with them, but they were too busy fighting their own battles, and Finn and Stork hadn't shown up yet.

Even without Aerrow's weapons, beating the talons was still as easy as ever. Too many were getting beaten by Aerrow to successfully take any people, except a man. The man was struggling to get free from one of the talons grip. Aerrow flew to him as soon as possible and had kicked the talon right into the stomach. Aerrow grabbed the man, put him on his own skimmer and flew down back onto the ground.

As soon as the man reached the ground, he ran without giving Aerrow his appreciation. Aerrow then flew back up to fight more talons.

The man who Aerrow had saved was actually Guy Skylee. Guy Skylee was the reporter from 'Inside Atmos', Atmos's number one source for celebrity news. Like how the Storm Hawks never went anywhere without their dignity, Guy Skylee never went anywhere without his camera crew.

" You filming?" Guy asked his cameraman who nodded. " Good. Guy Skylee Inside Atmos, Atmos's number one source for Celebrity News. We see ordinary battles with Atmosia's heroes fighting the Cyclonians. Though this one isn't the usual. Oh no, this time the Cyclonians have struck while yours truly was on vacation at Terra Tropica." Guy reported with an annoyed expression at the thought of his vacation being spoiled.

"Let's watch as the battle goes on. I believe this is the Storm Hawks fighting the battle this time. Over there with the three talons is who I believe to be Junko the big though friendly wallop. He's I hear the mechanic and strongman. Over there with the incredible amount of eight talons is Piper who is the only girl in the squadron. She's the stealth agent, navigator, crystal mage and first officer. Oh look over there!" Guy pointed. " It's Aerrow! The sky knight and commander of the group. Oh look, he's saving a girl. Let's watch him do his job," Guy said stepping out of the camera so it could film the battle.

Aerrow had beaten so many talons and had just spotted another person trying to be captured by a Cyclonian. The talon was already high up in the air with the person behind them. Aerrow flew as fast as his skimmer could go and in no time, Aerrow had caught up with the talon. Even in the sky, high up the ground with no weapons, Aerrow once again defeated the talon and rescued the person.

Aerrow was too busy trying to get the person back to the ground to notice who it was. When he did, the person who he rescued jumped off the skimmer. They turned to meet Aerrow's eyes and Aerrow saw the person he saved was a girl. The same girl with red hair and beautiful cornelian eyes who had pulled his arm after he had surfed. She just gave him a sweet smile and a wink before running off. Aerrow was in some sort of trance with his eyes following the pretty girl.

Piper was in the sky and had just defeated exactly eight talons and was now looking for Aerrow. She looked down and saw him. He was on the beach still on his ride. Even though he was far away from her, Piper could see his eyes and they looked like they were hypnotized. Piper looked at the direction he was looking at and saw that his eyes were focused on the red head girl. Piper suddenly grew a little jealous but she would never admit it. She shot the girl daggers then turned away.

Aerrow was still looking at the girl but his small trance broke when a talon shouted.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a talon shouted.

" Noooooooooooooooo!" shouted another.

" Retreat! Retreat!" a talon shouted who looked like he was so scared of being shot down by the Storm Hawks, he would rather fall back.

The remaining talons that were still in the air decided they would turn back to Cyclonia, even if they didn't catch any prisoners.

" No you cowards! I didn't give out an order!" Dark Ace shouted as he noticed his recruits were disappearing.

Aerrow then flew to the Dark Ace. " Ravess's talon's flew back and surprise surprise… so did you yours Dark Ace!" Aerrow laughed hysterically.

Dark Ace shot a red blast at Aerrow, but Aerrow skilfully shifted out of the way.

" We'll meet again young Aerrow! And you'll wish we never did!" Dark Ace then turned around to fly to the retreating talons while shouting threats at them when they got back to Cyclonia.

Aerrow, Raddar, Piper and Junko then returned to where the Condor was. They first parked inside the Hangar Bay and entered the Bridge.

" What happened Finn?" Aerrow asked to why Finn and Stork didn't show up.

" Sorry dude but the Condor wasn't starting," Finn informed.

" Does it work now?"

" Sorry dude"

" Junko, get onto fixing the engine. The rest of us, besides Stork of course" Stork smiled " Let's get back to our picnic spot and pack up. The Cyclonians won't be back here knowing that we've gone and probably everyone else of the beach."

Everyone besides Stork and Junko went back onto their rides and drove off to their picnic area. They all packed up their things neatly before heading back to the Condor. It took them 30 minutes so it was enough time for Junko to repair the Condor.

" Hey Aerrow, I fixed the engine. It's getting a bit rusty but it'll last long. Beside's I tried my best," Junko smiled.

" That's great Junko," Aerrow smiled back at the pleased wallop. " Let's head off into the sky Stork".

It had been three hours since the Storm Hawks had won another victory on Terra Tropica, and was now 9 pm. Everyone had just finished eating and Piper had finished washing up. Everyone looked normal, except for Finn and Aerrow noticed.

" What's up Finn?" Aerrow asked.

" Nothing's up dude, NOTHING!" Finn exclaimed.

" Woah come down there. What's not up then?" Aerrow joked making Piper smile. Finn turned around with an unimpressed expression.

" Aerrow this is not a joke. How long did it take for us to pack up after the Cyclonians flew off?"

" Around 30 minutes Finn. What's so important about that?" Piper asked.

" 30 minutes? 30 minutes! Do you have any idea how long 30 minutes are!?" Finn said freaking out.

" Uh 30 minutes?" Piper joked making Aerrow chuckle.

" Piper this is not a happy moment! Do you want to know how long 30 minutes is? Alright then, 30 minutes is a _very_ long time if you think about it!" Finn was about to explode

" Alright then, but what's your point Finn?" Aerrow was raising an eyebrow.

" How many people walked up to us while we were packing up in the 30 minutes?"

" No one?" Aerrow guessed.

" No one! Exactly! And what did we do before you guys returned?"

" Save the Terra?" Junko guessed.

" That's right Junko. We saved the _whole_ Terra and no one comes up to us to even thank us! We get no credit!" Finn had cracked and everyone could just see the frustration in his eyes.

" Come down Finn. Look, I want credit too but if we don't get it then we don't get it. It's just the way things go," Piper admitted.

" No it's not the way Piper. Nearly every squadron always get credit and noticed… even if they _don't_ do anything!"

" Finn but remember… we do get credit… sometimes. All of Terra Gale was grateful to us when we rescued Dove," Piper told.

" Of course the whole Terra was grateful! Only two people lived on that terra and that was Dove herself and her grandfather!" Finn replied with rage and annoyance.

" Well still Finn, at least we got some credit. I know and agree myself it isn't much, but it _is_ credit," Piper said trying to be optimistic.

" So what! We didn't go on TV!"

" Finn, the TV isn't always talking about squadrons you know," told Aerrow.

" Oh yeah? When I turn on the news, I bet they're talking about the Rex Guardians, maybe Starling… maybe even the Absolute Zeroes!" Finn then got the remote and turned the TV on.

" The Storm Hawks!" the reporter said.

" See guys! We're not on! It's the- Wait a minute! Did he just say the Storm Hawks!?" Finn and everyone including Stork jumped onto the couch and watched the news.

" Yes I did just say the Storm Hawks! I'm Guy Skylee. Inside Atmos, Atmos's number one source for Celebrity News. This just in folks that today I myself was caught in an extraordinary battle. Why was it so extraordinary you may ask? Well, that's because today I was on Terra Tropica on my vacation. I was just peacefully relaxing with my camera crew, when suddenly Cyclonians raided us and were leaded by the infamous the Dark Ace. Hope was all lost, that until the young but courageous Storm Hawks fought them. I myself must say that I was nearly captured and taken to Cyclonia by a talon, but the brave sky knight Aerrow rescued me from the talons grasp. Here is just some footage of what else happened in the battle." Guy then showed the video of when he noticed Junko, Piper and then Aerrow. Aerrow was rescuing some sort of red head girl.

" Ooh Aerrow. You just rescued a babe," Finn winked with a grin. Though Piper wasn't to thrilled about it so much. Not the fact that he rescued someone, but just the way Finn said it.

" She's just a girl Finn," Aerrow told and made Piper silently smile at the fact that Aerrow just thought of her as another girl.

" As you can see here folks, that the sky knight has just rescued a girl from the hold of a talon. He's setting her down on the sand and look at this," The camera zoomed in on the video. " It looks like their switching smiles and off she goes. Oh look at that, it looks like the young Aerrow is starring at the girl. I wouldn't blame him though. She is a beautiful girl I must say." The video then ended ad Guy's face was back on the screen.

" Well talking about that girl, she's here with us right now. Would you like to say anything young lady?" Guy asked giving the microphone to the girl.

" Thank you Guy. Well, I would like to say thank you to my hero but I wish to do it in person though," The girl announced and giving the microphone back.

" Storm Hawks, you have been summoned by the council to arrive at Terra Atmosia so we may give you the acknowledgment and praise you deserve," one of the council members announced.

" Well you heard it here folks. The Storm Hawks have been invited to come here to Terra Atmosia so they can get their reward. I got to say with what they do, the rewards are worth it. You heard it here Atmos. I'm Guy Skylee. Inside Atmos, Atmos's number one source for Celebrity News" Finn then turned the tv off.

" So Aerrow can we go? Can we can we can we please?" Finn pleaded.

" Well… I don't know Finn. What do you think Piper?"

" Hmm… maybe yes. After all, we finally get some recognition and even rewards. We could use the rewards after all," Piper suggested.

" So can we Aerrow?" Finn asked.

" Please Aerrow?" Juno begged.

Raddar whimpered.

" I might even get a cure for bog measles," Stork winced.

" They all want to go Aerrow, and I might even get some new crystals," Piper smiled with pleading eyes.

" Well if you might have a chance of getting some more crystals Piper, then… we'll go," Aerrow smiled.

" Oh thank you Aerrow!" Piper hugged.

" If my squadron is happy, then I'm happy"

" Finally, the Finnster fans can have the Finnster!" Finn shouted as he ran into his room.

" Imagine all the food!" Junko shouted as he ran into his room.

" Hey Aerrow, incoming message over the radio," Stork proclaimed

" Hello?" Piper spoke over the radio.

" Hey Piper," the voice said.

" Oh hey Starling. Good to here from you," Piper smiled.

" You too. Now, did you watch the news?"

" Yep! Can you believe it?"

" It's an honour for you guys to be called over to Terra Atmosia. I congratulate you guys, and it's about time you Hawks receive some credit," Starling said happily.

" Thank you Starling. We'll be there and you better be there too!"

" Oh I will. I wouldn't want to miss this. Well see you tomorrow Storm Hawks"

" Bye Starling. Piper out," Piper said before putting the communicator down.

" Well it looks like people are going to look forward to seeing us tomorrow, so there's only one thing to do… Stork set a course for Terra Atmosia," Aerrow ordered and Stork followed. Piper then walked up to Aerrow.

" Aerrow, I know you might not really approve of the idea but," Piper then hugged Aerrow. " Thank you. None of us could have achieved what we're about to get without you." Aerrow smiled and hugged Piper back.

" There's nothing to thank me for Piper. We're a team, and one person's achievement is another's too." Piper then let Aerrow go and smiled. He smiled back at her. " Now get some rest. I want my best friend to be at her best tomorrow." Piper then raised an eyebrow.

" So what am I usually then?" Piper asked with a smirk.

" Actually… scratch what I said. I want my best friend to be better then her best… _if_ that's possible," Aerrow winked and Piper smiled.

" Thanks Aerrow. Now you have to get some rest too. You're already the best either way. Now goodnight sky knight," Piper waved as she walked to her room.

" Goodnight Piper," Aerrow smiled as he heard her door slide softly. " Well Aerrow, it looks like it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

" I think you do need some rest Aerrow. Talking to yourself in the first sign of insanity," Stork twitched.

" Um… alright then Stork. Goodnight," Aerrow said walking off.

" What are you talking about? What's so _good_? There's nothing _good _about tonight," Stork said making Aerrow laugh.

In Aerrow's room, Aerrow put on his grey, baggy pants and jumped into his bed.

" Man tomorrow better be worth it," Aerrow told himself right before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Finn: Well well well the Storm Hawks are finally going to get some appreciation around here.

Me: I know right. Well what did you guys think? Please review me of what you reckon. Also, you know Guy Skylee Inside Atmos reporter for Atmos's number one Celebrity News? Well he's actually a guy from the show. Yep not an OC and 'Guy Skylee' is really his name. I heard it on episode 34 ' Second chances' when he's interviewing Carver in the beginning. I just didn't know how to spell his last name so i spelled it how it would sound like. Oh by the way, unfortunately, there's going to be an OC. Hmph. Personally, I don't really like OCs, but I have to put it in. Don't worry though, there's going to be only one! Anyways, 1+1=2 and 2+2=4! Chapter four's on its way. Don't forget to review and byeeees! ^^


End file.
